blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze/Gallery
Episodes Season 1= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Blaze of Glory|link=Blaze/Gallery/Blaze of Glory S1E3 Blaze catches up with Crusher.png|The Driving Force|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Driving Force S1E4 Blaze makes the squeaking sound again.png|Tool Duel|link=Blaze/Gallery/Tool Duel S1E5 We need to stop the tires.png|The Bouncy Tires|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Bouncy Tires S1E6 Blaze "It's powered by the wind".png|Epic Sail|link=Blaze/Gallery/Epic Sail S1E7 We can use acceleration.png|Stuntmania!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Stuntmania! S1E8 It has to weigh the same.png|The Jungle Horn|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Jungle Horn S1E9 Blaze describing mass.png|The Team Truck Challenge|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Team Truck Challenge S1E10 Preparing for Blazing Speed.png|Cake-tastrophe!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Cake-tastrophe! S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Truckball Team-Up|link=Blaze/Gallery/Truckball Team-Up S1E12 Blaze activating the electromagnet.png|The Mystery Bandit|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Mystery Bandit S1E13 Let's get back.png|Gasquatch!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Gasquatch! S1E14 Blaze starts playing a loud melody.png|Truck Rangers|link=Blaze/Gallery/Truck Rangers S1E15 Blaze hears the spin brush.png|Trouble at the Truck Wash|link=Blaze/Gallery/Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E16 Blaze holding the wedge up.png|Zeg and the Egg|link=Blaze/Gallery/Zeg and the Egg S1E17 It's a spring.png|Runaway Rocket|link=Blaze/Gallery/Runaway Rocket S1E18 Blaze cuddles the little cow.png|Cattle Drive|link=Blaze/Gallery/Cattle Drive S1E19 Blaze can't get out.png|Dragon Island Duel|link=Blaze/Gallery/Dragon Island Duel S1E20 Watch out for icicles.png|Sneezing Cold|link=Blaze/Gallery/Sneezing Cold |-|Season 2= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Fired Up!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Fired Up! S2E2 Ankylosaurus Blaze.png|Dino Dash|link=Blaze/Gallery/Dino Dash S2E3 Blaze makes a jack-o-lantern.png|Truck or Treat!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Truck or Treat! No Screenshot.png|Race to the Top of the World|link=Blaze/Gallery/Race to the Top of the World No Screenshot.png|Monster Machine Christmas|link=Blaze/Gallery/Monster Machine Christmas S2E7 Sir Blaze standing tall.png|Knight Riders|link=Blaze/Gallery/Knight Riders S2E8 Blaze and AJ put their space goggles on.png|Darington to the Moon!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Darington to the Moon! No Screenshot.png|Piggy 500|link=Blaze/Gallery/Piggy 500 S2E10 Blaze finds a solution.png|Spark Bug|link=Blaze/Gallery/Spark Bug S2E11 We need more water.png|Five Alarm Blaze|link=Blaze/Gallery/Five Alarm Blaze S2E12 Blaze racing head-on view.png|Axle City Grand Prix|link=Blaze/Gallery/Axle City Grand Prix S2E13 Blaze digging at Blazing Speed.png|Treasure Track|link=Blaze/Gallery/Treasure Track S2E14 Maybe a jump rope will save Crusher.png|Rocket Ski Rescue|link=Blaze/Gallery/Rocket Ski Rescue No Screenshot.png|Dinosaur Parade|link=Blaze/Gallery/Dinosaur Parade No Screenshot.png|Race Car Superstar|link=Blaze/Gallery/Race Car Superstar No Screenshot.png|Race to Eagle Rock|link=Blaze/Gallery/Race to Eagle Rock S2E18 Stay away from electric charges.png|Sky Track|link=Blaze/Gallery/Sky Track No Screenshot.png|The Wishing Wheel|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Wishing Wheel No Screenshot.png|Pickle Power|link=Blaze/Gallery/Pickle Power |-|Season 3= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Blaze smashes a watermelon.png|Dinocoaster|link=Blaze/Gallery/Dinocoaster S3E2 Blaze "We're not gonna stop".png|The Hundred Mile Race|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Hundred Mile Race No Screenshot.png|The Polar Derby|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Polar Derby S3E4 Blaze shining bright.png|Light Riders|link=Blaze/Gallery/Light Riders No Screenshot.png|Catch That Cake!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Catch That Cake! No Screenshot.png|The Bouncing Bull Racetrack|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Bouncing Bull Racetrack S3E7 Blaze gets a log.png|Mega Mud Robot|link=Blaze/Gallery/Mega Mud Robot S3E8 Blaze "Can lead us through".png|Knighty Knights|link=Blaze/Gallery/Knighty Knights S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Animal Island|link=Blaze/Gallery/Animal Island S3E10 Blaze "Rhino charge!".png|Toucan Do It!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Toucan Do It! S3E11 Falcon Blaze with a determined look.png|Falcon Quest|link=Blaze/Gallery/Falcon Quest S3E12 Blaze sees something.png|The Big Ant-venture|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Big Ant-venture S3E13 Blaze knows something that's loud.png|Ready, Set, Roar!|link=Blaze/Gallery/Ready, Set, Roar! S3E14 Blaze swims through the cave with determination.png|The Great Animal Crown|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Great Animal Crown S3E15 Tow Truck Blaze zooms ahead.png|Tow Truck Tough|link=Blaze/Gallery/Tow Truck Tough No Screenshot.png|Race for the Golden Treasure|link=Blaze/Gallery/Race for the Golden Treasure No Screenshot.png|Need for Blazing Speed|link=Blaze/Gallery/Need for Blazing Speed No Screenshot.png|Fast Friends|link=Blaze/Gallery/Fast Friends S3E19 AJ fitting Blaze's tire.png|Raceday Rescue|link=Blaze/Gallery/Raceday Rescue S3E20 Blaze shows his red flags.png|Defeat the Cheat|link=Blaze/Gallery/Defeat the Cheat |-|Season 4= : Episodes 1-10 : Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Blaze describing comparisons.png|The Chicken Circus!|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Chicken Circus! S4E2 Blaze can use his hook.png|The Pickle Family Campout|link=Blaze/Gallery/The Pickle Family Campout No Screenshot.png|Robot Power|link=Blaze/Gallery/Robot Power No Screenshot.png|Breaking the Ice|link=Blaze/Gallery/Breaking the Ice Designs S1E12 Blaze crop.jpeg|Blaze's Season 1 design in The Mystery Bandit S2E9 Blaze crop.jpeg|Blaze's Season 2-3 design in Piggy 500 S4E1 Blaze crop.jpeg|Blaze's Season 3 - present design in The Chicken Circus! Promotional Artwork Blaze-Monster-Machines.jpg 478284177 640.jpg Blaze-about-the-show-mainImage.jpg Blaze-thumb.jpg Blaze-and-the-Monster-Machines-600x386.jpg 500 Fans.png Daringtonblazeandstripes.jpg blazing speed.png force.png friction.png thksg.png Adhesion.png light.png January.jpg tabliiiiit.png Truckball.png 13734929_1800583520171553_7749713042942779074_o.jpg 14066275_1813483308881574_281811822802795487_o.png .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 28 25 20 22.jpg 999999-887961062601 4.jpg|Blaze's Diecast .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 88.png .028 Blaze & Zachary 28.jpg Snapshot 1 (8-28-2016 11-44 PM).png .028 Blaze & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25.png .028 Blaze & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 22 22 20 20.jpg .028 Blaze AJ Zeg Crusher Pickle & Zachary.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25.png .028 Blaze & Zachary 28 24 28 20.png .028 Blaze Aj & Zachary 28 24 25 22.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary.jpg Blaze-and-AJ-1.png BMM SG Grp 005b CGI.jpg IMG_20170228_185616.jpg 111-sweet-slingshot-16x9.jpg blaze-957865-9.jpg 1280x720-H8b.jpg .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 20 22.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 20 22.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 22 20.JPG Nskmhss.jpg .028 Blaze & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 20 25 22.JPG .028 Blaze AJ & Zachary 28 24 20 22 25.JPG Blaze character promo.png|Blaze's promotional title card on Nick jr Blaze and the Monster Machines Nick jr. curriculum board.png|Blaze in the curriculum board prior to the start of the show on Nick jr. Index S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E11 We need more water.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E1 Blaze smashes a watermelon.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E11 Falcon Blaze with a determined look.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E1 Blaze describing comparisons.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries